Prank Callers
Prank Callers is an British episodic action comedy independent video game published by Daniel Games and is available on Xbox 360 and Xbox One from Microsoft Windows. The first chapter was released on 31 December 2010. The second chapter was released on 11 May 2011. The third and final chapter was released on 4 September 2011. The complete story of the game was released on 25 November 2012 by Activision through a lot of consoles including Wii and PlayStation 3. Plot Chapter One After watching videos from The Master Prank Caller (Tim Curry), two teenage slackers Mordecai and Rigby (Jason Andrews) decided to make prank calls to Pops (also voiced by Andrews), Skips (Ian McKellen) and Benson (Daniel Radcliffe). They decide to prank the Master Prank Caller, but before they can, Benson destroys the house phone and decide to use Pop's old phones but they put on tinfoil helmets to avoid / brain tumors. Outside, they call the master prank caller as the chapter ends. Chapter Two They call the Master Prank Caller but fail as both the Pizza Guy and "Stan Stanminson." He then gets sick of them and sends them to 1982 by saying "The '80s called, they want their phones back." At the 1980s, they crash into Kindergartens, concerts and parks. They call Pops telling everyone the news but Benson still doesn't believe them. He starts to believe after they send them. They then have a fight with The Master Prank Caller but either the player wins or loses the fight and end up in an electronics store as the chapter ends. Chapter Three Mordecai comes up with an idea to prank The Master Prank Caller once and for all. The plan works and everyone then starts to tackle him. Soon, The Master Prank Caller finally "dies" after Rigby presses the power button. They then celebrate by saying "IN YOUR FACE! WHO'S THE MASTER PRANK CALLER NOW?" and a glowing light appears and enter through the dead body's head. They realize that one of the doors must lead them back to the present and Benson finds it. Before Mordecai and Rigby could leave, The Master Prank Caller survives and says that "all he ever wanted was to make prank calls like them." Then, they prank Benson with "The '70s called, they want their chair back" and the chair vanishes. The three start to laugh as the chapter and the game ends. Cast * Jason Andrews as Mordecai, Rigby and Pops * Ian McKellen as Skips * Daniel Radcliffe as Benson * Tim Curry as The Master Prank Caller * Fred Tatasciore as additional voices Release The game was released episodic from 31 December 2010 to 4 September 2011. The complete story was released on 25 November 2012 through a lot of consoles through Activision. Reception Metacritic gave the game a 88/100 of 28 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim." GameGirl15 gave the game a mixed review of 4/5. "The game was a complete game filled with fun and comedy. And I was surprised that Daniel Radcliffe of Harry Potter voiced Benson." See also * Daniel Games Category:Video games